


One Shot Series Day 3

by ZosanIsMyOTP



Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosanIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZosanIsMyOTP
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064186
Kudos: 12





	One Shot Series Day 3

One Shot Series Day 3

"Today, 2 special inspectors, Inspector Major Ace and Inspector Major Sabo, are here to just take a review of how the organization is functioning. So, please cooperate with them in their endeavour."  
Jimbei ended and the meeting was dismissed.  
"Usopp, can you bring back those previous files to my cabin today?"  
"Ofcourse."  
"Thanks."  
Sanji gave him a smile and a nod before heading to his cabin. Sanji sat down at his table among the paperwork that he needed to finish.  
"Taaka. Being an admiral has its perks, but all this paperwork squeezes away all the fun."  
Sanji whined and dropped down on his chair. He put on his spectacles and started working.  
"Admiral Black Leg?"  
Ace and Sabo peeked in through the window.  
"Major Ace! Major Sabo! Please come in! Have a seat!"  
Sanji stood up and welcomed them in.  
"We'd like to start our investigation, here, if you don't mind, Admiral."  
Sabo asserted as he locked the door behind him silently.  
"Ofcourse. Please. Take your own time."  
"Keep those on, Admiral. It's a good look on you."  
Ace stopped him as Sanji removed his spectacles.  
"Please stand here, Admiral."  
Sabo said in his commanding voice.  
"Oh, okay."  
Sanji moved to the centre of the room.  
"So, Admiral, how are things?"  
Sabo asked him, stepped towards him.  
"Things are great."  
Sanji nervously laughed as he stepped back only to bump into Ace.  
"Oh? You got guts, Admiral. Want to be court-martialed?"  
"C-C-Court-martialed?"  
"Yes, Admiral. Court-martialed."  
Ace grabbed one of his wrists.  
"H-Hey! Wait! What are you-"  
"Resistance to inspection will not be tolerated Admiral."  
Sabo whispered in his ears as he tried to step back. Ace tugged on to his tie loosening it.  
"M-Major! W-What exactly are you-"  
"Admiral, don't you think you should keep quiet."  
Sabo cooed as he held back Sanji's resisting hands, while Ace continued loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Your skin is very pale, Admiral. You need to be inspected."  
Ace brushed his hands along Sanji's chest.  
"H-Hey! S-Stop! What do you think you are do-"  
"What's with that attitude while talking to a special inspector, Admiral Black Leg?"  
"Stop touching me."  
Sanji kicked Ace's face angrily as Ace tried to make advances towards him.  
"Admiral, do you not understand the situation you're in?"  
"If you're going to get me fired then just do it already!"  
Sanji yelled out buttoning up his shirt again.  
"Admiral, we're not ordinary inspection officers. We're affiliated with CP0. That green-haired swordsman of yours might be in danger, if you do something unpalatable here."  
"Don't you dare touch him."  
Sanji's eyes were determined and tough and yet yielding at the same time at the mention of Zoro.  
"Then we'll have you behave properly here."  
Sabo said as he tore off Sanji's jacket, turning Sanji to face him as he licked his lips.  
"H-Hey."  
"Not one more voice out of you, Admiral. Otherwise that man..."  
Ace took Sanji's hand in his and stroked his own length while Sabo did the same with another. They both continued as they touched Sanji through his pants with their other hands an-  
"Admiral Black Leg, would you please open the door?"  
"Y-Yes."  
Sanji said and Ace and Sabo retracted their hands instantly.  
"Major Ace and Major Sabo, Fleet Admiral Jimbei has summoned you."  
"Oh, we'll be right there."  
Ace and Sabo accompanied the Marine finally leaving Sanji alone. This incident haunted him for the rest of the day as he felt chills in his body because of the foreign and intrusive touch of the inspectors.

"Oi, Eyebrows, what took you so long?"  
"Zoro."  
Sanji ran and clung to him as soon as he saw Zoro in front of his eyes.  
"O-Oi, Eyebrows, what happened?!"  
"Zoro! Th-They touched me!"  
Sanji couldn't do anything apart from just tremble as he remembered how they just invaded him.  
"Who? What happened?"  
Zoro held on to him just as tightly as Sanji clutched his clothes.  
"Th-They..."  
Sanji tried to tell Zoro but he was just so ashamed of himself to fall for something so stupid and letting someone take advantage of him that it was disgusting for him to even think about.  
"It's alright. I'm here now."  
Zoro hugged him tightly, without asking anymore questions looking at Sanji's state of mind.  
"What do you want me to do, Eyebrows?"  
Zoro asked as he gently separated Sanji from himself and looked at him.  
"I want to be only yours again. Make me yours again. Please."  
Sanji said as he dropped down to his knees, teeth clenched and fist tight.  
"I can't believe I just let them walk all over me."  
Sanji looked he could almost pull out his hair.  
"Hey, calm down. Can you tell me what happened?"  
Sanji just looked at him as Zoro kneeled down in front of him to caress his face. Sanji held on to his hand and cherished his touch. Zoro could tell from Sanji's face that something had happened, something big.  
"Z-Zoro. Th-Those two Majors... They came in my cabin and they t-t-touched me... e-everywhere."  
Sanji grabbed on to him tighter.  
"Cook..."  
"Zoro, make me only yours again. I don't want to feel any of those hands on me ever again. I don't want to be like this. I don't want to feel like this. Zoro..."  
Sanji held on to his arms, as he tried to stop his tears.  
Zoro pulled Sanji into a warm embrace.  
"Don't worry, Sanji. You're mine...and only mine."  
Zoro caressed his face as he slowly pulled Sanji's face towards him.  
"Zoro."  
Sanji tried his best to smile at the assurance, but all he could manage was a weak curl around the edges. He kissed Zoro, put his arms around him. Sanji was in a rush, he wanted to feel Zoro. He wanted Zoro to make him feel like Zoro was the only one for him.  
Zoro kissed him fiercely immorally with passion that could leave anyone charred to the crisp, but that's exactly what Sanji wanted. That's exactly what he needed. He needed Zoro's complete intensity, he needed to be burnt in this illicit fire that flared just for him.  
Sanji opened his mouth and graciously welcomed Zoro. He let Zoro dominate him, bruise his pride, rule over him. He felt Zoro claim him for himself as if he were a prize that was reserved for Zoro.  
Zoro parted from him panting and breathless, but Sanji didn't want this. He smashed his lips against Zoro's again dropping him on the sofa, taking in the feeling of Zoro, slowly erasing the memories from the day.  
Zoro was almost drowning in the blond. Sanji had never demanded anything from him so viscously before; never demanded him like this before, but if Zoro was what Sanji wanted, Zoro was what Sanji was going to get.  
Zoro stopped holding himself back when he realized that all the chef wanted, was him, pure, unadulterated Zoro. He let out his inner demon to satisfy all of his chef's desires.  
He immediately took control. He placed Sanji in his lap and kissed him with all he had. Zoro's hands went up Sanji's shirt, who for reasons, was much more sensitive to them today. Even the slightest touch got shivers and moans out of Sanji.  
Feeling the familiar and safe hands on his skin, put Sanji a little at ease. He held on to Zoro tightly, his skin cherishing every magical touch, every hot breath and every heavenly kiss from his beloved verdant.  
Zoro's gently kissed Sanji's neck and collar bones which were extremely sensitive but made him go wild today. Sanji had already dropped his jacket off and Zoro ripped the shirt off of him and pushed him down. The cold floor got a sudden electrical gasp from the chef upon sudden contact pushing his chest straight into the swordsman, but that's what Zoro wanted. He put Sanji down on the floor, took off his own shirt and pushed down his pants and even Sanji's.  
Zoro was attracted every time he saw Sanji's proud and viciously inviting length. Zoro put his head to the task, he licked, sucked on and bobbed his head to and fro until Sanji's shivers and moans came to a tranquil stop.  
"Zoro."  
Sanji called him out. Zoro had never heard such a weak voice from Sanji before. Even when Sanji was on the verge of dying, he still had a fly and proud flair to his words, but these words just sounded broken to Zoro.  
"Cook, what happened?"  
Zoro held him close as he tried to figure out what he could do to get back his blond.  
"They just barged in...and...touched me like I was a toy..."  
Sanji clutched on to Zoro tightly, never wanting to separate him from himself.  
"They...manhandled me...like I was...their property."  
"What did they threaten you with?"  
"C-Court-martial."  
"Court-martial? Stop lying to me, Baka Cook! What did they threaten you with?"  
"They'd take you out with the help of Cipher Pol."  
Zoro's eyes widened and his hold on to the chef loosened just a bit.  
"They threatened you with me?"  
Sanji just nodded.  
"And you just let them walk all over you because of that?"  
Zoro yelled at him.  
Sanji was absolutely surprised by this reaction from Zoro.  
"What the hell, Cook?! Tomorrow, if someone comes up to you and tells you to die because otherwise they'll do something to me or tells you to stop cooking because they'll do something to me, are you just going to listen to them? You don't need to do any of that! Just do what you want! Or atleast just protect yourself!"  
Zoro yelled at him, shaking him.  
"You need to learn to set boundaries, Cook! You can't wear your heart on your sleeve all the time!"  
Zoro scolded him, internally beating himself up for everything that had happened to his chef.  
"I can't pretend that I don't care about you, Zoro, if that's what you're asking from me. If someone says they'll hurt you and I can do something to avoid that, I'll do it...because no matter how strong you are, I don't want to be a reason you get hurt."  
Sanji told him, now having calmed down a little.  
"Why?! Mind your own business! I don't need you to do anything of that sort for me!"  
"I don't do it because you need it, you shithead. I do it because I want to."  
"Well then, don't look like that."  
Zoro clutched Sanji's hand tightly in his own as he laced their fingers together.  
"Don't look weak like that. Don't do anything which will make you make that face... Ever again."  
"I'm sorry, Marimo."  
Sanji said sweetly as he looked at Zoro intently holding his face.  
"Tch. Whatever."  
Zoro hugged him tightly.  
"Let's have dinner now."  
Zoro stood up and Sanji beside him. Zoro moved ahead but the tug on his fingers stopped him. He looked back at a smiling Sanji who refused to let go off of his hand.  
"Thank you, Marimo-head."  
Finally. Sanji smiled, weakly by nevertheless smiled.


End file.
